


Paint In The Ass

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, After school sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Teacher, Bottom Harry, Classroom Sex, I hope, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mr. Tomlinson, Older Louis, Paint Kink, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, Underage Harry, Underage Sex, art class, im good with puns ha, its paint not pain, lol, lol wtf, not pain kink tho, ok just read, paint not pain, puns, what even, yass, you will like it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates art, Louis is the art teacher. </p><p>or the one where Mr. Tomlinson fucks his student and put paint all over his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I DO REALLY MEAN PAINT NOT PAIN SO IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DONT READ WHAT'S AHEAD
> 
> and i spent three times writing this it always got deleted and shit fuck
> 
> enjoy !!

History was finally over and now for the last subject of the week, it was art. Harry hates art with a passion but it was the last class so he was okay, and he shared this class with his best mates which is fun, and not to mention the very hot and young teacher, Mr. Tomlinson. Harry admit he has a little crush on Mr. Tomlinson, but he knows its  too good to be true though his friends teased him quite alot. 

He walks in to see Mr. Tomlinson isn't there yet and everyone was in class already, Harry did walked in late in purpose; because there's a test today and they had to paint something. though that didn't work because Mr. Tomlinson isn't here yet. 

Harry sat next to Niall, behind Niall was Perrie, Zayn's girlfriend which means Zayn was sitting behind Harry, and Liam was sitting in front of Niall, already getting his paint out of the tube and into the wooden pallet. He starts to chat with the boys while Perrie was chatting with a girl next to her, Harry was sure it was Perrie's friend, he just can't remember her name right now. When Niall was whining about a girl who wouldn't go out with her, Mr. Tomlinson walks in with a basket of fruit in hand. 

"Sorry, i'm late." He said, placing the basket on a small table in front of the class. the class went silent and face him when he walks in because, yes, he's sweet and nice but once you pissed the hell out of him, he became the man you thought you will never see in Mr. Tomlinson. "Okay since we're ten minutes behind, why don't you start painting this basket?" 

He looked so good today, not that he ever looked bad, but he just look extra good today, or maybe Harry was just horny. 

he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his tie on loose but not too loose, his hair was a little messy which is cute.  _cute._  

it was probably twenty minutes later when Harry realized his canvas was still plain white and clean while everyone was half done. he looked at Niall's and it was a mess, but at least he's almost done, he looks over at Liam's and it was also messy but so much better than Niall's. he knows Zayn's must looked great but he was too scared to turn around, he just kept looking over at everyone's painting until he realize someone was standing between his and niall's easels. 

"Something's wrong Mr. Styles?" Mr. Tomlinson asked making Harry looked up to him with a scared face.now everyone's attention was at Harry. "I uh-" "I want this work to be done today," he speaks a little louder so the whole class can hear. "when the final bell ring and you haven't finished, you're staying back. understood?" 

instead of replying everyone just go back to their work, he leans down to Harry and asked. "understood?"

"Y-yeah, Mr. Tomlinson." so he walks away without anything else to say.

 

 

The class was almost done and Harry barely finished anything, he can't get the fruits shapes right. he looks over to see Niall's all done and is so much better than his own. Niall saw his stare and leans to Harry. "Thinks he just said that for a good after school fuck?"Niall whispered and Harry blushed because that would be great in Harry's case but of course that's not even possible. 

"I don't know," Harry whispered back, Niall was going to say something until they heard Mr. Tomlinson from across the room. "Something you'd like to share with the class Mr. Horan?"

"No, sir." Niall said quietly, turns out he does has an inside voice. 

Mr. Tomlinson walks back to his desk, still looking at Niall. "Then finished your work, Mr. Horan, don't bother anyone else in class." 

Niall just nodded and start pretending to paint his already done piece. Harry holds in a laugh and continues his work. 

 

and there it goes, the final bell,the minute it starts to ring half of the class got up and leave, they were the one who's done, including Niall, of course. "Okay, i'm leaving. see you guys tomorrow?" he said as he left his name on top of the canvass and put his pen back in his pocket, yes, Niall Horan keeps his pens in his pockets. 

"Sure, see you, Ni." Zayn said, not bothering to look up because he had to finish his piece. tomorrow was Saturday but they were going to have a guys night out because the four of them are guys who do what girls friendship does and that is sleepover, talking about each other crushes and shopping. of course they play video games and kick each other asses, but still. 

"Wait, i'm done as well." Liam stood up and leaves his name on top of his canvas, Harry looks at Liam's painting and it was good, not great but definitely better than Niall and his own piece. "I'll see you guys then," 

Once Liam and Niall left the room, and a few more people and there's only like 10 people left in the room. 

"Okay, i'm done. i'll see you outside?" Harry heard Perrie said to Zayn and he said something along the lines of sure and bye, Perrie tapped Harry's shoulder saying her goodbye and left the room. 

There was only five people left when Zayn stood up and walks over to Harry. "Mate, i'm done, you wouldn't mind if i leave now right? Pez is waiting." 

Harry gave him a small smile and said. "Yeah, of course, see you." Zayn smiled before leaving and Harry looks at his own painting, he was glad he's done drawing and now all he had to do is color the damn thing, and there was only four people left. 

 

"I don't have all day, Harry." Mr. Tomlinson sigh, closing his laptop that he had been playing with ever since there were only about 8 kids in the room, and now Harry was left all alone and he wasn't even done because he accidentally used purple paint for the banana and he doesn't know what to do. 

He didn't answer Mr, Tomlinson, he just start painting the banana white and maybe he could add up yellow on top of the white paint. Mr. Tomlinson stood up and walked over to Harry, he grab the small chair Niall was sitting on earlier and slides it much more near to Harry, he sat down and looked at Harry's horrible painting. he chuckled to himself but Harry heard him and now Harry felt so bad because the painting sucks. 

"I-i'm sorry, this is really hard." Harry said, not bother to look at Mr. Tomlinson because he was already scared as fuck of him. 

Mr. Tomlinson didn't answer and just stare at the way Harry paint, it was horrible and he kept missing the lines and paint out of them, and now the orange isn't even round anymore. 

"Harry, i'm not gonna grade this." Mr. Tomlinson started making Harry's heart dropped and look over at his 23 years old teacher. "No, why? i worked so hard on it." "You worked hard, really?" He get up from the small chair. "Look aroundi you, Harry, at least everyone's else looks like goddamn fruits!" 

Okay, he wasn't supposed to cuss in front of his students, but Harry was too dumb today and he wasn't in the best mood. "I'll start over," Harry dared to say making Mr. Tomlinson stops on his track on his way back to his desk, he turns back and walked back to Harry. "No, you don't have to, i'll grade it either way, okay?" 

Harry was frustrated, his painting sucks and now he's gonna get grade out of pity. fuck. 

"No, i'll make a new one." Harry's eyes starts to fill up with tears, knowing he's gonna spent another hour trying to fix his shit of a painting.

Louis sat back on the small chair and grab the brush from Harry's hand, "Here, I'll help, okay? we'll continue this one." Harry thought it was impossible to make the banana shaped like a banana anymore but Louis actually did it and Harry didn't know how. "I- i can do it by myself, i promise." Harry wiped a tear that falls out of his eyes and grab another brush and do the outlines for the apple, making it an apple shaped again. 

"See? i know you can do it-" Louis turned to face Harry who's eyes were puffy and red, his nose and cheeks were red as  well and Louis could see the tears stain on his cheek. "Shi- did i made you cry?" 

Harry quickly shook his head. Louis looks so fucking scared, which Harry never saw him looking scared before. "Is it because i said your painting was bad?"

And it Harry again that his painting was bad, Harry was sensitive, he admits, and he knows his painting is bad but hearing his teacher said it makes tears rolled down his cheeks. he quickly covered his face with his hands and let the tears rolled down. "Harry, hey, i didn't mean to," Louis rubbed his hand on Harry's back and okay, that's very inappropriate for a teacher to do. "Shh, its good, okay? its great." Louis whispered pulling Harry to his chest making him cry on his shirt, and this is even more inappropriate but both of them didn't really care by now because Harry was upset over his painting and Louis felt bad. 

"Is it okay if i take this home?" Harry started, looking up to Mr. Tomlinson when he stopped crying. "I'll just dropped it off here tomorrow in an early morning, i promise." 

Louis chuckled, pulling away. "Just forget about it, yeah? you don't have to finish it. you can go home now." "But-" "Shh, its okay." 

Mr. Tomlinson got up and walk back to his desk, packing his things, Harry did the same and when he was done he walked over to his teacher and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson, i'm so sorry i cried and-"

"Harry, its okay, just forget about it, yeah?" Louis smiled. Harry knew it was wrong, so wrong, but Mr. Tomlinson is being so nice right now so he just did it, he hugged him as tight as possible, laying his head on his chest. "Thank you so much, you're the best, thank you thank you thank you." Harry was too occupied with his words he didn't even realize Mr. Tomlinson was hugging him back and looking down at him with a big smile. "You're welcome, Harry. i shouldn't have been that hard on you, you were always my favorite student." 

And Harry could sworn he didn't feel his heart beat for a couple of second, Mr. Tomlinson just fucking admit Harry was // is // his favorite student !! And no Harry can't just say  _really? you're my favorite teacher too, i cut out a picture of you from the year book and wank to it every morning!_   Well, maybe it might work if he didn't say that wank part because that's just creepy. 

but he does looked so hot in that year book picture. Okay, now is not the time to think about that. he look up to Mr. Tomlinson and smiled. "R-really?"

"Yeah, it was nice to have you in class, really." Louis admits, smiling

"Um, do you- think i'm uh-" Harry dared himself to say it. "Attractive? cute? um. fuckable?" 

Shit. Louis quickly pulls away from the hug and sigh. "Harry, no, this is wrong," 

"But i think you're cute and attractive," Harry should really stop right here. "And i always wanted to know what its like to get fucked by you." harry was daring, and Louis groaned at his words, and he thought Harry was innocent.

"Harry-" "you didn't answer me!" Harry frowned. Louis sigh for the hundred times today. "Yes, Harry, i think you're cute and attractive." 

"And fuckable?" Why was Harry so confident all of the sudden, Louis ignored him and grab his stuff so he can leave. "No, you can't leave now. we're having such a good time!"

"Fuck, yes, i think you're fuckable, whatever that means." Louis admits and once again Harry hugged him but this time his hands wrapped around Louis' neck. "you made me very happy, and very hard too." 

"Shit," Louis groans feeling the 16 years old's erection, grinding on his pants. "Harry- we shouldn't-" 

Harry cuts him off. "Don't worry, i won't tell anyone." "We still can't and shouldn't," 

Of course Harry isn't going to give up now, he pressed closer to his teacher and start moaning. "Please, Mr. Tomlinson, please- just this once, i'm so- oh" it didn't take long for Louis to pushed Harry against the white board and start giving him sloppy kisses everywhere.

Harry feels Louis hand zipping down his jeans while his lips was still attached to Harry's. "Hurry, Sir, please, uhh." Harry moaned, lifting his own shirt off and he stood there only in his brief. "Bent over my desk," Louis command as he took off his own pants and unbutton his shirt. "I don't have anything," He whispered to Harry's ear, wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Harry shivered at the feeling. 

"I have lube and condom in my bag," of course Harry always carries them around because he was a teenager and hormones does things to him. 

"You carry them around, huh?" Louis chuckled and grab Harry's bag that was on the floor, he searched for lube and condoms but something else caught his eyes.

It feels like hours for Louis to get the lube, Harry thought but then he feels a long wood, smacking his ass, fuck, his paint brush. "I found something fun to use," Louis laugh to himself. 

"but it'll hurt," Harry says quietly but loud enough for Louis to hear. 

"Don't worry, babe, i won't hurt you." Louis kissed his back since Harry was still bent over the desk. he lubed up two of his fingers and entered one into Harry's hole. "Oh fuck, so tight." "yeah, onl-only tight forr y-you." Harry managed to say between moans. "mm, more, please." 

He entered his second finger, and Harry moaned louder, not did any of them care, the school is probably empty by now. "More, please, i can take it!"

and instead of putting in a third finger, he pulled his fingers out of Harry's tight hole and grab the brush he was playing with, he lubed it up and slowly entered it to Harry's hole. "Fuck, oh!" Harry moaned as he felt the brushes tickling his prostate. "Sir, i-" he was so lost, he can't put his words together. "Fuck me, please, now!"

"Shit, okay, calm, love." Louis pulled out the paint brush, tossing it to the floor. he grab Harry's bag and rolled up the condom up his member and lubed himself up, then something else caught his eyes, "Hey Harry?" "yeah?" "i'm gonna show you how to make a masterpiece, yeah?" 

Harry started whining because he was horny as fuck and Louis is talking about masterpiece, he was too busy whining to himself he didn't realize Louis was putting on colorful and Happy colors onto his dick, he then entered Harry without any warning. 

"Ahh, shit, Sir, please-ohh." He moaned as Louis hand was steadying his hips and smudge the paint he had on his hand all over Harry's small hips. 

"Harry, can you get my- fuck- my phone?" Louis said, thrusting in deeper and faster as he watched his colored cock 'painting' Harry's ass.  "Its in my bag, front pocket." 

"Why?" "Just get it, fuck." 

Harry managed to get it out and hand it to Louis, Louis pulled out of Harry and kneel in front of the younger boy so his face was facing Harry's bum, Harry whined at the loss but he shuts up when he felt Louis hand slapped his right cheek. "So beautiful," He heard Louis took a few snaps making him whine again. "Mr. Tomlinson what are you doing? please lick me." 

He shoved his bum to Louis face making his face painted from the paint on his bum, "Shit, baby, don't be greedy." Louis stood up and placed his phone on his desk and entered Harry's stretched hole again without another warning. he kept his rhythm steady. "Sir, i'm gonna-i-" "me too, baby, ah." and it wasn't long until Harry came untouched and Louis came in the condom, he quickly tied it up and throw it in the bin, when he turned back, Harry was sitting on this desk chair, trying to catch his breath.

"You good?" Louis ask, sitting on the desk, putting on his clothes.

"yeah- um, Mr. Tomlinson, why is there paint on your face?" He asked, curiously. Louis just chuckled and grab his phone once he buttoned his shirt. "Baby, please call me Louis." 

He showed Harry a picture of Harry's colored bum making the younger boy's eyes widen and look up to him. "You made a masterpiece out of me?" 

"Babe, you were already a masterpiece." Louis chucked, kissing Harry's forehead. 

he helped Harry get dress and packed his things again. "Come on, i'll give you a lift home if you want to." 

"I do," Harry giggled as they walked out of the classroom, while Louis was walking towards the parking lot with a limping Harry, Harry had to ask. "Mr. Tomli-Lou?"

Louis smiled at the nickname. "Yeah, babe?" 

"Can we do this again, some other time?" 

Louis chuckled and helped Harry get into his car, of course they were going to do this again, Louis wouldn't miss a chance if they were to fuck again, once they were driving out of the school Harry continued what he was talking. "And we can do it with the paint again if you want." 

Louis holds in a laugh and placed a hand on Harry's thigh, he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Sure, babe." 

**Author's Note:**

> send me feedback bc why not (: 
> 
> twitter: @stylesftlife  
> tumblr: stylinsonaf  
> instagram: larrycummout [told you im good with puns lol]
> 
> DONT FORGET TO LEAVE KUDOS<3


End file.
